1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a selective hydrogen adding equipment for living organism applicable fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of producing living organism applicable hydrogen-contained fluid, known in the art are a method using a hydrogen water electrolytically generating apparatus for household use and a method causing metal pieces of metal magnesium as a hydrogen generating agent to contact with living organism applicable fluid (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-167696).